Emperor's Missing Daughter
by YasminIsMiss
Summary: A love tale between Charles Valois and The Maid. But they will have to suffer a love triangle. The Past. The Secrets. The Division of Religion And... The Prince of Blood Returns. The Early Rule of His Majesty. Long May he Reign.
1. Prolouge

Okaii so guys my version on here is made up.

EDITED.

Charles Valois in 1563 is now in control and has left Catherine Di Medici to return to her position as Queen Mother and resign from the role as regent. Comes forth the proposal of marriage, France is seen as weak due to the rise in Protestants but the country needs a good Catholic marriage with a powerful nation in order to gain status. Luckily, the Moroccan Emperor has come with an idea which is a marriage between his daughter from his second marriage Valarie. However, when come to meeting her, Charles immediately regrets accepting the proposal. But what choice does he has to have this alliance that will help France fend off the Protestants rising that is causing civil war to brew up slowly. And what of his so called cousins the Princes Of Blood, will interrupt his early reign too with trouble?

However, when a two pauper girls enter french court to work as simple maids their lives are about to be twisted upside down. What of it was already messed up anyway? The two girls are seen mysterious across the servant gossips as one isn't able to even do the tasks to a standard and the other demonstrating it to her, many wonder why are they are here and what is their purpose. Then comes the trouble that the girl with no skills ends up connecting with the King, but he already knows that his country is weak and needs this alliance with this so called her secrets be his key or will it tear the court up.

Long Reign The King!


	2. Chapter 1

Charles' POV

I am sitting around my privy council and listen to them bicker about these Protestants radicals rising but I am no good. I know I am the King and this is my responsibility, I am new to this and I can't help but think how my mother was able to do this for the days when I was a boy King. My mother, Catherine Di Medici always thought about protecting her family but she had done in the most harshest of ways, slaughter and blood was her way to rise. To think that her idea actually worked but people did despise her I don't want to rule like her or my late father, however they had succeeded and the people were too cowardly to face them. Unlike, their rule I think about My Brother Francis, on how he and the Queen of Scots, ruled France they thought that killing wasn't the answer but look where that had got them the rise of Protestants and her nation in grave danger. I fear for her you know as she was like an older sister to me but now I cannot help her with her dire situation with her country turning against her and the English, now my nation is starting to hate me.

As I was in deep thought the Lord Brumble sharply states 'His Majesty, to sort this problem out what if you got married then will can have alliance which make the people scurry into the homes and be afraid to come out.'

'I think not My Lord Brumble as I am new to this reign I cannot simply have some marriage thrown at me when my people at war with one another.' My anger had begun and marriage isn't the answer what nation will support me at a time like this.

'Your Majesty, it is true marriage will help as you know that our army is weak and we lack soldiers from your Father's campaign and your brother when he sent troops to Scotland. Our people see this as an opportunity to go against you. Having a marriage will ensure that our nation will be out of debt and we have plentiful more soldiers.' I turn to look at the new voice, Baron Simmons and the murmur of the satisfying agreements of the other members.

'My Lords I will think about it at the mean time as there are many ways to overcome this situation. I Will see you all tomorrow at I to discuss this issue further. For now you all are dismissed.' I bluntly told them. All of them bowed in respected and turn to leave.

I began to think was this my only option to get a marriage so those arrogant Protestants go back into the shadows. Wasn't there another option but in my advisers, eyes they agreed that their solution was the best method , the only person to turn to was my Mother, The Queen Mother of France and the most feared person in all the land. With that I let out I screamed and threw my arms in the air from the frustration. What was I going to do?

I began walking to my mothers chambers to see what she thought of the idea of a marriage, I know for sure that she will side with me. Then I halted as I was stood in the highest ranked woman in the whole of France. Reaching for the door knob swung the door open to come across my mother at her desk with papers scattered across the desk.

'Charles!' She said in surprise, continuing with 'how did the meeting go with your advisors, were they handful as they usually are.' I nodded to her statement and the began telling her about what they thought.

'Mother they think that I should marry for an alliance so that I can get rid of the Protestants rising and pay off the debt that we are in.' She just stared blankly at me as she though

Abruptly, she spoke ' A marriage is a good idea as we are weak to Europe's eyes but then again what good will a marriage do.'

'I know but mother what other options do we have left.' She thought hard and then states ' none other than a marriage as we most definitely need it and right now we need to be strong as you are still early to your reign.'

'Mother I beg you don't agree with them I am still young to marry I am only 16.'She then told me 'Charles I know this must be difficult for you but don't think about yourself at this point think of your people the ones that keep you up there on the throne as we are a small family on the throne .'

My mother was right like usual this isn't about me but my nation and the people that look up to me. I took a deep breathe and say 'You are right that marrying I gain a political alliance will benefit me and my nation. With your blessing Mother I give you the permission to find me my bride.'

I choked out the words not wanting to get married but now everyone is against me even my own mother. All she can do now is smile then speaking 'Of course my darling I would love to find you the perfect bride and I will send out the letters that you are looking for a bride.'

With those words I take my leave and now I am up for grabs and I will have to face the inevitable fact that powerful men will be trying to offer up their daughters to me.

A week later...

At the Moroccan Court

Emperor Alexander was trying to give away his 2 daughters to European nations. Fortunately, the King of France is looking for a bride and he knows that Valarie was the one for the job as she was 14 and could be wed.

Beside the Emperor on his throne laid his wife, Empress Danielle she had provide him with 4 children 3 in which were daughters and one son but he was only 6. However, the Emperor's wife was from his second marriage as he had children from his first but rarely spoke to them as they were a reminder to what he had lost and he fact none of them actually lived with him.

Also, the fact that his wife dislike made him favor her children more as he saw them more often but he did dearly miss his children from his first wife, Maria. He had his heir of course which was his eldest son Christian but he was 18 and currently married to the Queen of Norway, Katrina and currently living there. At the moment they had 2 sons which was of course lucky as any man should be when they have an heir.

Then there was Adam his second son and he was only 16 but he himself was destined for greatness as he would rule the western territories of the land after his passing. After there was his daughter, Brianna she was a quiet girl and she had been married off the King Sebastian of Portugal both only 15 and she was his last child of Maria, she had quickly and happily agreed to the marriage for her duties. Now she is with child within a year of marriage which was marvelous news for Portugal.

The Emperor finally remembered his last child from his first marriage, Alexandra his eldest daughter and her mother's younger self but she had his temper like her mother which surprised him as all his other children were calm like him. Sadly,He hadn't seen her since she was 9 and now she is 16 as she is Adam's twin sister but she is older by 30 minutes. For several years she lived with her grandma but then she had ran away 2 and half years ago, she was promised to marry the prince of Netherlands, William of Orange at 14 but the engagement broke off due to her disappearance and I guess we all tried to force her to marry him which had cause her to leave. One thing in particular was she was her mother's heir as the people of Italy want to be independent and didn't want the house of Della Marco to rule over the nation so they could be part of the Empire so they had suggested the role to her. However, now people are wanting Alexandra back but they don't actually know she is missing and to believe to be with her grandmother whilst Adam for now is the temporary King but there would be uprisings if the people of Italy where to find out.

Overall, the Emperor favored his children in his first Marriage secretly because they are a reminder of the woman he fell in love with many years ago but he openly favored Danielle's children in public so he can keep her happy but he did love his other children too because they were his. The only issue with them is that they were all snobby and very ungrateful due to power and their mother's influence but the people didn't know this except those in court but they knew to keep their mouth shuts because they are afraid of me.

He then turned to his wife and said 'Catherine Di Medici has written that her son is looking for a wife and I think Valarie is perfect as she is able to be wed, shall we agree to her proposal?' The Emperor questioned her.

His wife broke into a smile and nodded quickly saying ' yes of course. My daughter will rise and become a queen, and tell the DI Medici lady we accept.'

The Emperor silently nodded and will would later tell the page boy to go to France to deliver this news. For some reason he didn't feel like he cared if he had this alliance as it didn't bring anything but his daughter station and to see his family happy was all that he needed.

\- the next chapter will be about the maids I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

Love Yasmin


	3. Chapter 2

Lexi's POV

Me and Mikayla were at the steps of French Court after we left the a lord's house in Nice, on our journey we were told that they were many jobs offered at court and we decided that was our next destination. We had hardly any money left but now we are the final here so it didn't really matter. To be honest the only reason we had to leave was the cause I had set fire to the Lord of the previous home on fire and I had been sacked. Mikayla had the choice of staying with me but she didn't want to as she told me that I was her closest and her best friend and will always travel together. Those words had touched my heart, she was so loyal to me and I will always return the favor to her.

She nudged me as a woman in her mid forties had emerged through the doors and she had raven hair with eyes that showed no emotions. She had said in a rude tone 'If you are here for a job then they only jobs we have to offer are being maids or you could work in the kitchen.' After she said that me and Mikayla looked at each other on the offers and Mikayla then spoke up.

'We prefer working as ordinary maids as we are specialist in that rather than being cooks.' The woman had inspected us carefully and then finally spoke 'Then why are you standing there come in you start immediately as we are lacking staff, I have no doubt that you will fail.' Her face become warm and welcoming and she started to speak again 'You guys just in luck as King Charles's Fiancee is arriving today.' Really that's interesting I never knew that he had been searching for a wife.

'WAIT His Majesty is getting married!' shouted Mikayla, I have never seen her act in this manner and told her 'Hush it's nothing new all royals get married at this age and it's alright.' she then said 'I know but it's going to be handful meaning more hours than usual.'

'You are quite right we must make a good impression so the country can get this alliance.' The lady with the Raven hair said. After her statement she hassled us and showed us to our room. It was petite and basic, with 2 beds and a small desk towards the window and a small mirror on the edge on the wall. One word it was 'cosy'. The lady told us she was Mrs Warton who technically was in charge of us and handed us our uniform so we could immediately start working. On the look of Mikayla's face she seemed tensed as she despised working late hours but that was how we commons girls live.

I remember when I first meet her we worked in Italy for a Count named Vincent, he was so cruel to us and he barely gave us time off. After 7 solid months working for him we here that he had tragically died in the woods whilst going to France to get back his son. The day we heard that news me and Mikayla had trashed one of the rooms as we dance liked maniacs but we didn't care we were finally free from a wretched man. From that point on we became travelling partners and she told me about her life as an orphan at one of the convents with the Queen of Scots. She was surprised at how the young maiden had acted. Anyways, I had never told her about my past and she never pushed me if I told her then she would walk away and we would lose our friendship.

A young girl came in our room at that point, she was slim girl with a small figure but with long auburn hair which traveled down to her hips. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and she did look beautifully, however her attitude was despicable as she talked 'Look I don't care who you guys are but just what I tell you and we can get along just fined. I was fuming had she have the right to talk to us in that manner but she carried on 'If you do get on my bad then just watch yourselves as I have many people on my side and if you cross that path then you will have to suffer my wrath as I am in charge of you and the rest of the maids'. That';s it I had enough she has no right what so ever.

Then I exploded 'Excuse me but we are here to do our job we aren't here for some popularity game or to make new friends but I bet the only way many people respect you is because you get then into your bed.' Mikayla started to laugh hysterically and almost dropped and that BITCH had her mouth clenched and she was red with rage.

'HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH ASSUMPTION I HAVE NOTHING LIKE THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE WILL SIDE WITH ME IS BECAUSE I AM PRETTY AND MAKE MORE TALENTED, UNLIKE YOU!' You know what I couldn't handle her anymore so I just simply walked around her and headed to Mrs Warton to find out what my first task was. Mikayla just stood there all gobsmacked and surprised at my outburst. The last time that happened to me I was in Italy and I was dancing with a man years older than me and he tried to get me into bed with him. That's when I was done with flirtations and had slapped and confronted him for actions then talking a goblet of wine and drenched him in it. He had deserved it and he knew it too.

As I was walking a rapid speed I barely saw where I was going and collided with someone hard. I at first thought it was the wall but I looked up to see the most exquisite blue orbs they call eyes staring directly down at me. I didn't know what was happening to me but I felt consumed by them I lost myself in them.

Charles's POV

She was beautiful as she held my breathe, her green eyes that held such beauty and her blonde wavy hair that try to cover that delicate face of hers. This sensation bubbling i at the bottom of my stomach started to happen what was happening to me. One minute I was furious that I was to marry the Moroccan Princess Valarie and now I felt drawn to girl i barely know.

She quickly stood and said 'I am sorry Lord...um' I couldn't believe she didn't know who I was but I said 'Lord Charles' that my first instinct and I knew I had to pay for what I just had said but it was worth it. She then spoke in that angelic voice of hers ' I am sorry, Lord Charles, I had just came today we my friend, and there was this rude maid and she spoke horribly to us and then I had an outburst and I told her the only way people respect her is in bed.' I had laughed what felt like the first time in while like a burden was lifted but I guess that's the life of a King.

'Look, My Lord I need to go, I must see Mr Warton who so kindly let me and my friend work for my task.' When those words left her mouth she curtsied and started to walked but I opened my open and said 'By the way call me Charles.' She turned around and smiled and left. Without realizing it he forgot to ask her name but he knew that he would rarely see her again as the servants tend to blend in rather well. At the moment he heard the fanfare and he knew that his future bride was here with her sister the Queen of Portugal.

I headed down and everyone is rushing out and then I walked out and saw carriage pull up containing the royals. The fanfare blew calling 'Her Royal Highness Briana, From the House of Della Marco, Queen of Portugal and Princess to the Moroccan Empire.' She stepped out of the carriage and you could clearly see that see was with child but you can tell that she was around and about 15 years old. She had dirty light brown hair with hypnotizing green eyes. Like the girl that I saw not long ago...Nevertheless her beauty was striking. She walked a bit down and then the called 'Her Royal Highness Valarie, From the House of Della Marco and Princess of the Moroccan Empire. She was quite opposite of her own sister Briana as she had Raven hair but she had brown orb eyes and her height was quite short compared to her sister who had a great height of about 5'6.

As I walked towards them I was announced as 'His Majesty, King Charles of France, From the House of Valois.' I became more nervous as Valarie's eyes burnt into my own. Then she spat sweet words 'Your Grace, it's such an honor to meet and I hope I can make you happy in our years to come.' All I could do was fake smile and say back to her 'And I hope it's many years too.' She laughed at my comment and gave my arms out and she took it but for some odd reason it didn't feel right.

My thoughts trail back to the maid the young innocent girl who believe I am a Lord but really the King, who made me happy for once in awhile, who doesn't treat me as someone who to high in status. I could act my normal self in front of her. And it's her I want by side. Walking in the latest dresses while clinging onto me. Why was I feel this attraction? Was this normal? All I want is to find that girl and I will if I have to search this entire castle.

Guys here chapter 2

My version on history is different and there was no Moroccan Empire in the 16th century. I hope to update very soon with a brand new chapter

Luv Yasmin


	4. Chapter 3

Lexi's POV

Walking down the hallway I bumped into Mikayla and she was wondering where I went, I told her that I was just wondering around looking for Mrs Warton but I miss the part when I walked past a really cute boy. I knew that me and him could never happen as I was simply a commoner and he was a noble. All I hope is to see him again, I know that wasn't going to be possible as nothing really went my way. Mikayla just stopped walking and bumped right into her and fell down.

'Ouch' rubbing my head and she kicked me to get up. I just shouted 'Why did you do that?' and then I saw a pair of heels stop right in front me and I looked up to see Mr Warton we a blank face and she says 'Get up we don't have time to waste'

I gulped and reluctantly obeyed and I apologized for my actions and she lead us to a bed chambers and she demonstrated how to stripe the bed-sheets and replace them with new ones. Afterwards she told we had to clean up the room and make sure everything was spotless for a royal visitor arrival. I wondering who the young guest, I hope she is kind and doesn't go crazy if we do something wrong.

Mikayla was doing as she was told but me on the other was struggling on doing the bed sheets and when Mrs Warton went to get something, Mikayla came and did everything for me and she looked at me with sympathy and said 'Lex, don't mess this up you know we traveled far to get here and I know that you have had trouble like when you spilled hot water on Lady Celina from our precious home. I beg you please we need to stay here they pay better than other jobs and we get decent jobs.'

'Okay, I do my best for you Kay, you helped me so much and without I could be on the streets so I am going all of this for you.' Her face soften and she smiled and said 'That was sweet but you aren't doing this for me but the lady who gave us the job, Mrs Warton.' She was right if she didn't take us in then we would be on the streets without absolutely nothing.

At that moment Mrs Warton walked in and she was pleased at our work, well more like Mikayla's but she told us that if carried on working like this then we could be permanently here and I smiled that I was finally going to be accepted. She told us that we could have 10 minute break and Mikayla looked at each other and we turned to face Mr Warton, and then said 'Thank you, M'Lady we are glad that we have pleased you and we are happy that you have taken us in. After those words left my mouth me and Mikayla left and headed to our room.

When we reached there we saw the one and only bitch, Leah with another girl at her side and she came storming to us 'YOU!' she pointed at me and I replied with 'Yes..'

'HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!' Her eyes were literally popping out and then I took a deep breath and said 'I am sorry that I talk to you like that. I had no right when I barely know you. From now on you stay out of my path and I'll stay out of yours and maybe we can become acquaintances at least.' Her mouth dropped right open and Mikayla was surprised that I didn't have a outburst.

'Alright, you have one more chance and maybe we could become good friends but you keep your half and I'll keep my half.' she said

'Then we have a deal.' I held out my hand and she took it with that she and her companion took their leave. Me and Mikayla walked right into our room and we both collapsed on our own beds. For a few minutes we were quite until Mikayla spoke 'I can't believe you didn't shout at that bitch and you were so calm like that's the first time ever.' I just laughed at her comment as she was so right.

'I am trying to better like I promise you that I won't this mess this up.' She turned and looked at me and smile and returned the smile back.

'That's so sweet but we need to go, Mrs Warton is expecting us in the launderette.' I just sighed and jumped up to my feet and me and Mikayla left out rooms to go Mrs Warton. While walking we took the wrong turn and ended in the main hallway, which maids were meant to not go and then i saw him, My Charles. Wait...DID I JUST MY CHARLES!

I definitely don't like him, Mikayla then whispers 'Walk with your head down, so we won't be recognized for being in the wrong area.'I simply nodded and walked with my head down and did';see that I bumped so hard into someone.

I became nervous and looked up to see a familiar blue eyes. It was Charles. I messed up big time and Mikayla is going to kill me big time.

'I am so sorry, My Lord I didn't see where I was going and I have to go, I have interrupted you and the rest of the corridor.' I curtsied and was walking away and then something caught my hand. It was Charles and he whispered in my ear 'Don't apologize, and I glad I came across you but don't call me My Lord, I want you to call me Charles.' My face was coming beet red and I whispered back.

'Only in private, I must be going my friend is waiting.' and I wiggled out his grip, then curtsied and I turned around to walk to Mikayla and took my leave. She was just staring and didn't even say anything. The weird thing the whole court stop working and stared at me and Charles like he was just a noble, why would anyone care.

'You know you are red, did he tell you that he wanted in you bed.' I my eyes widen and said 'NO! he just told me that I shouldn't apologized for bumping into him, that's all. She didn't look convinced but that's all that happened really. Luckily we found Mrs Warton and she look at us

'You are 2 minutes late it should be happening you must be on time.' She said angrily

'I am sorry we took a wrong turn and we had gone to the main hall and we tried to hide ourselves but I accidentally bumped into a noble.' I said

'Really, here are some rules seeing as you already broke one. Rule one. Never go into the main hall when it's day. Rule 2. Curfew is 10pm and you must be in your room. Rule 3. You must be up 5 am everyday to begin daily tasks. Rule 4. There is an inspection every week to see if you had done your tasks. If you break or fail to doing any of these then it will result with a punishment unless someone takes the blame for you. Do you understand.' We nodded silently at requests.

'Excellent. Here are the clothes for Baroness Isabel De Brus, go to her room and put in her wardrobe. Don't mess up and the strip her bed sheets and clear her chamber pots. Do you understand.'

'Yes M'Lady we will get right on it. Come Lexi we had to go.' Mikayla stated and she started walking we with me trailing behind her.

To be honest it was so hard Mikayla literally scowled me when I accidentally knocked down her perfume bottle. Luckily it was closed so there was spillage and I mentally face palmed myself. I was never really the one to do any work but this now my life and I need to learn if I want to survive being a normal irrelevant girl.

After we were done she told us that we were to wash the sheets in warm water then hang it up and guess what I could it but that's because I had to wash my own clothes as no one was going to do it for it.

We had repeated this routine 3 more times for a Countess and 2 Viscountess and Mrs Warton was pleased that it was to excellent standards. Then she told us that we could go down for dinner and then we could have a sleep.

I was so exhausted I soon as I hit my bed I couldn't even get up again and that was unusual. I told Mikayla to go and get her dinner as I really didn't want to stop. She then said thank you and left.

I began getting bored whilst Mikayla was gone to dinner and probably enjoying herself with other maids so I decided to go and explore some of the areas of the castle.

While walking down I headed to the garden which was most likely to secluded as everyone was at dinner and no one would really like to walk here. I looked around and remember times when I would openly play in the gardens with my sister, but I haven't seen here in almost 2 and half years but I made the decision to leave. I loved how me and my sisters and brothers use to play in the gardens having fights and climbing trees, our father thought it was so not ladylike as I use to sword fight and shipped me off to Florence live me my mother's family. I remember my mother and a tear fell down my eye.

In thought someone tapped me on the shoulders and I look up to see a familiar pair blue eyes and I held my breathe.


	5. Chapter 4

Lexi's POV

It was Charles, how do we keep bumping into each other it's like the third today?

'Are you alright?' He says wiping away a tear from my cheek and I start to blush lightly because I can feel the blood rushing to my cheek.

'um...um Yeah.' sniffling a bit and I was stuttering and I never do that. Like today I just stood up for myself from a stupid bitch.

'That's good..' He says continuing with 'One question. Why are you crying?' No I can't tell him the real reason when I haven't even told Mikayla who I have known for like 2 years and we travel together from Italy to France.

'I was crying because I am feeling home sick. I just miss my family, that's all.' He softly nodded and he really looked intrigued like he wanted to actually know me and I am just invisible servant.

'Why are you here, I thought everyone would be having dinner?' I asked him quietly making sure no one could here me.

'I could ask you the same. And it's because I don't feel like eating and I didn't was eat with my betrothed.' My stomachs dropped he was engaged. But why did this matter to me so much?

'I didn't one to eat with the rest of the maids and Mikayla and I didn't know you were engaged.' I simply said to him.

'Yes, I am engaged but I really don't want to get to marry but I have to and I have no choice.'

'No you don't, everyone has a choice and frankly you choice to be part of this engagement.' I argued back. It was the truth there is always an option to get out.

'It's not like you would understand my situation.' He said back to me. In truth I did but it was my choice and now it has affected my life and those that use to be around me. I didn't want to tell him because he barely know me and I only knew for like a day, so it's very unwise. 'No. You are right I don't understand what it's like but remember there are solutions you just have to find the right one.' I simply stated to him.

'Thank you but I tell you now um that won't be necessary as I know what I am doing.' he said so surely.

'Alright I will leave it at that as it's not my business.' I told him.

'Thank You. I appropriate that.' he said back to me with a soft smile.

'I should be going or else Mikayla will start to wonder where I am. Goodnight Charles.' I quietly told him

.

Charles's POV

'Goodnight...um' I didn't know her name. However she was gone before I could really get her name. I headed back to the dinner hall where my so called betrothed is and my mother. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but when It comes to marriage she gets in this phase where she must have everything to perfection, which really irritates me. I reached the doors of the dining hall and then entered, everyone was staring at me but that was usual.

I sat down and everyone resumed eating and gossiping about each other. Then Valarie who was sitting next to me said 'Your Majesty, Charles I was wondering where you went and I starting to get worried that you wouldn't come.' She smiled at me.

'Sorry, I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air and do some thinking. I was wondering if you like to go for a walk tomorrow to make up to you.' I asked

'I would really love that, future husband.' she replied. However, when she said it didn't feel right I didn't want her to say but I did want the mysterious girl with the name I have yet to know to say it.

'I would love it.' I said with a force smile, to be honest I was getting good at masking my emotions, which my mother says that it's important . Then I turn to my mother and I smile and she returns the favor. You know it's rare to ever make the Catherine Di Medici smile but I was her child and to her family was top priority. I know that I can make her smile and laugh, especially when I was little and I use to play with Charles, mother used to come and visit us and play I never seen her smile so wide in many years. But I really with I could.

I turn back to Valarie and began a conversation 'So Valarie, I wish you could tell me about Moroccan cuisine compare to the french and which is better?'

'Well, this cassoulet is to delicious but I will go with my homeland as I have only been here a day and it's not good to make a decision.' I gave a small smile.

'Alright but when you have been here at least a month then tell me, okay?'

'Yes, Your Majesty.' she said

The entire dinner was really like that and she said she prefers her homeland than France. The weird thing is the entire I sat there I could feel as if someone was burning their eyes into me and watching me. It was uncomfortable but I shrugged it off. Now I am worried that someone is after breaking this alliance as normal boy I would join but as King I can not allow it. After dinner I bid my goodnight to my mother and kissed Valarie's in which she flushed at it. Entering my room I told the guards that no one is allowed to come in at all and they simply nodded and returned to their position. The once I reached my bed my eyes started to drop and the blackness consumed us.

Catherine's POV

There was something off about Charles but I couldn't tell but I know there is something definitely wrong and I am going to find out. He came late which is normal but he had a smile and that something Charles does when it comes to eating in the dinner hall with the other nobles. And he was being nice to Princess Valarie and I can tell that she is fake and just wants a throne and power. I remember something that she is from the King's second marriage but the only reason I wanted it was because we need the dowry.

I would've prefer a daughter from the first but I was told that none of them actually live there and that was odd but nonetheless I figure they already married but I want to know more about the girl's life before she marries my son and what her motives are? Tomorrow I will request to see the royal family of Morocco.

I headed toward my room and as I entered I dismissed my ladies knowing that I didn't want them in the room. They obeyed and left the room. I let out sigh which I was holding all day which was a relief. Anyway I sat down on my desk and there was a letter there, which I found really odd and I opened and it said:

 _Dear Queen Caterina Di Medici,_

 _For 2 years now the missing of the Queen of Italy is missing and I need you to look all over France to find her as she needs to come back to her throne. The problem is that there has been uprising and people disliking that I am temporary king and regent of the land because of the fact that they don't want my father side of the family on throne so the position was handed down to my little sister and she was living with her Grandmother but she had runaway. I know I am little late but the word that she was missing will cause havoc as the people actually don't know she is gone. We need her majesty back and I believe she has gone to close borders like France, Spain,Portugal and Bohemia. I know that is none of your concern but you are family from my maternal side and that I don't want my sister's usurp from her whilst never getting to sit on it. Also, France may benefit from it as my sister could marry your son, king Charles which wouldn't be bad forming a strong hold on both nation. However, this will only work if you join us on the hunt for the Queen Alessandra of Italia._

 _PS My sister the Queen of Portugal will come at the end of the month and will discuss the issue further._

 _From Your Nephew, Adam Di Giovanni_

Di Giovanni. Maria. My cousin from my maternal side and I knew she married well but no one in Europe knew who but she had children that was wonderful. Maybe the looked like her as I will never get to see her again due to her tragic death 14 years ago. And if my family is danger and my homeland is suffering then I will help no matter the come. Even if France is in peril and is weak but I will not watch my home going down as well. I need to find my niece and restore order to the land of Italia.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi's POV

One Week...

I couldn't stop thinking about Charles since the encounter the other night. But one thing I didn't get was the fact that he said he had to get married like he had no choice. But everyone has choice even it leads to a chain of unfortunate events.

Anyway, I left that night and went to my rooms, hoping that Mikayla wasn't there and when I went inside she wasn't and sighed letting out the air that I didn't know was there. She did come later that evening and I pretended to be asleep and she actually fell for it. Then we began the daily routines for being a maid and it had been the same and it started to get boring.

Mikayla has been a good friend and has been teaching me how to do everything but still I was getting it wrong. When I was little this never happened I used to do nothing and enjoy life but that was what got me into trouble. That's why I ran because my consequences led to my punishment. But there is nothing that can change what I had done and sometimes I regret it but going back one day will make me regret it the most.

Sadly, since I wasn't a lady I wasn't allowed to go to balls or extravagant events and tonight Catherine Di Medici will be holding one and she is known for parties, maybe I could sneak in and take a peek but I don't work in the kitchens so that would be a big mistake as I probably burn it down and I would be fired from a great job.

Today whilst working I heard the strangest thing that a royal member from the Moroccan Empire was here and engaged to the King. What?! was my first reaction but no one knows my biggest secret that could ruin everything I have worked for.

Then someone whacked me in the head and I turned around to see Mikayla fuming. she shouted 'Lex. What are you doing this is all wrong?Like do you know how to fold the clothes, didn't your mother teach you anything.' She said.

'No.'I told her. 'Well she should've. Lex you know that we can't afford to lose this job as we have nothing to achieve in life. Imagine if we could marry a noble or a even a royal but none of us could.' she said.

'I'm sorry Kay. The truth is my mother died when my little sister was a babe and I was barely 3 years old and I didn't learn anything from a mother figure that I actually had.' all she did was stare.

'That's the first time you have ever opened up to me. I would never had expected you to tell be about your past.' she paused then continued ' I'm sorry. I didn't know that, so I guess life was hard for you.'

'Nah not really, it felt like everything was done for me.' I told her and all she did was started with a puzzle look on her face.

'Never mind. All I'm saying is life wasn't difficult due to never doing anything.'

'I can see that' she said.

I laughed at her response and she told me 'If you opened about your past it's my turn. We've known each for a while I guess it's time anyway. When I was 8 my mother was killed by some Catholics due to her faith of being a Lutheran. She tried to live in secrecy but someone saw her odd pattern of not attending mass and she was questioned. She was brave you know and didn't give in and paid with her life but she died with honor and integrity . She didn't mind other religions but she didn't know why she had to suffer. I never actually took the religion but I did consider it to make her happy. But she told me that Catholicism was the way to survive in a nation so strong and influences it. '

'But France is being taken over my Protestantism.' I said

'No. I grew up in Italy, well the borders of it in the city of Ventimiglia. Even though I met u in France I am originally Italian, I left Italy when I was 9 and moved to live with Aunt since she lived in Menton, France.' She quietly said.

'What about your father?' I asked in wonder.

'No. That's all I can say.' She said as a tear fell down her I grab her and hugged her trying to calm her down. We had stayed like this for a while until she had stopped.

Then we quickly finished up the room then headed down to our rooms. We skipped dinner and Mikayla was knocked out on the bed completely. I checked if she was asleep and went to my backpack to retrieve my dairy.

At the front it said:

 _Dairy of Alessandra Di Giovanni_

When I opened it opened up to the first page and I had written:

 _Thursday 29th October 1560_

 _Whoever reads this will know of my major plan of running away from the royal life. In order to be successful I must plan this escape carefully and flee to a village and another boarding country to make sure that I am unidentifiable. You may think that being Queen is an amazing opportunity but not if you are its sole heir._

 _They will force me to marry a man who is a decade older than me. When I don't want him as I don't love him and if we were to marry he will take my cease all my power. That's is why I need to run. I need my younger brother Adam to be King. He will make this country a better place and I know it._

 _I want to be known as the forgotten Queen and live an ordinary life like a peasant but a royal has never done this and I will be the first. I know it will be dangerous because if word got out that I am missing then I could be worth something to someone. That's why I will become a maid rather than a rich noble as then I will be invisible to the rich and nobility will never look at me._

 _I will anger a lot of people but it's worth it because this country doesn't need a Queen, it's needs a King and that my brother can do. My mother was a great Queen but I will never be like her as I am one thing that she isn't: A COWARD. My whole life I was trained to be someone else's property and not my own person._

 _This is my decision to run as I can truly express myself and no one can say anything. I could climb trees or play ball. Or even do my favourite activity, sword fighting. I know it sounds like unlady like but I don't care because I am good at it as I use to beat the guards in the castle when no one is around. Life is difficult because I can't truly express myself. Society won't accept me nor will family or any other county. I am just a girl and the burden of country is inherited to me and I have to make the people's decision not my own. Now I will make final decision as a ruler which is. I am leaving my life to find my true self and maybe even love._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Allie Giovanni_

I stare at the page and took a deep breathe in and I knew that I had made the right decision as now I am working for myself, have a new identity and can do what I like with no one judging me. I shut the book as I try to forget about my past life that I left behind. Then placing underneath my mattress knowing that no one will ever look there. And got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
